The Hidden Truth
by An.Angel.Assassin
Summary: A normal life with her family, that's what Angel wanted. That's not what she got. Soon Akuma started attacking and she couldn't stand to loose any more family members. So she left them and traveled with some certain exorcists to the Black Order.


**The Hidden Truth**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of -man. It all respectively belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I only own my OC(s).

**Just Saying:** This is my first fanfic I've written. Ever. So, please don't be too harsh. This chapter, discover is not a very good one. There's not much of a plot to it. I'll make the next chapters A LOT better. This fanfic starts before the arc where Allen and Lavi meet Krory.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Discover**_

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V.~Black Order~**

"Lavi! Kanda! Allen! I need to see you in my office!" Komui said in a song. He seemed to be in a good mood.

Lavi cheerfully obliged said, "Old panda, Komui wants to see me."

Bookman kicked him in the face. "Humph, I told you not to call me that!"

"Ok, whatever you say, Old Panda!." Lavi smiled, he was obviously not listening. Then he got up and started running to Komui's office before Bookman could kick him again.

Kanda on the other hand was taking his time. He had a dark aura that seemed to cling to him as he made his way to the destination.

Allen, who had been talking to Lenalee scurried to the office, hoping not to miss any important information.

When the three were there, Komui announced, "You are going to team up for a special assignment."

"Che. Why should I team up with Lavi and Moyashi?" Kanda darkly said.

"I told you, my name is Allen."

As they continued to fight, Lavi interrupted, "Come on guys, we're going on a mission together. Why don't we all work together?"

Allen and Kanda both turned and darkly said, "You stay out of it!"

Lavi backed away. Komui stepped in and gave them the details of their mission.

"There are signs of innocence in a certain town. Please get it before the enemy does. We wouln't want any more damage done." Komui explained.

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V.~Town~**

It was an ordinary December Day. The snow was falling softly from the gray clouds looming overhead. There was a small family of four huddled together for warmth. They were on their way back home. They were always together, in case anything happened. If something happened, they'd be able to protect their loved ones. Out of the four, three were girls, the other, a boy.

"Angelica, how much farther?" One of the girls asked. The asker had straight black hair that went down to her mid-back. Her innocent black eyes shone out. She looked about five years old. She tugged on a red-head's jacket and repeated the question.

Angelica, wearing a comfortable black jacket, said, "Ava, Just a little farther." She watched her breath come out in a tiny fog as she sighed. She picked up the small girl and decided to give her a piggy back ride. Ava smiled; she knew that Angelica knew that her feet were worn out from the day's walk.

As they reached the front door, Angelica touched the frozen door handle. She had given her gloves to Sage. As she opened the tall, narrow, wooden door, she ushered everyone quickly inside the house. As they entered, she got some warm firewood from the back of the house. As she quickly scurried back with her arms full of wooden sticks, she noticed something strange. There were strange star looking marks in the nearby woods, they looked like they tattooed the trees. Some of the strong trees that were there were knocked down. "They weren't like that this morning." Angelica mumbled to herself.

As she got in, she got the fireplace going. "Hey Angelica, could you tell us the story of dad's fight with the Noah?"

"First of all, why won't you call me by my nickname? Angelica has four syllables, wouldn't it be easier if you said Angela or Angel? Second of all, I've already told you that story a thousand times." Angel sighed and rolled her eyes as she scooted closer to the fire.

"Fine." Angel sighed again. Then she smiled. She couldn't resist saying no to her siblings.

"What's the use of telling her that story over and over?" Sage groaned as she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep. Sage had a good memory, and hearing the same thing over and over annoyed her.

"Come on, let Ava hear the story." Liam said. The fire gave his face a luminous glow as he leaned against the wall.

"It's not even real! There's no such thing as an Akuma or an Exorcist! "Sage argued.

"So...dad...wasn't...a...hero?" Ava felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Hush, hush." Angel said, trying to cheer up. "It's real alright." Although she wasn't so sure herself. Maybe Sage was right.

"Angel, can we just go to sleep tonight? I'm kind of exhausted and I need my rest for tomorrow." Liam said.

Angel turned around and saw Ava already closing her eyes. "You know what, sure. We're all tired." She kissed Ava on the top of her head. "I'll tell you the story tomorrow Ava." Ava was already asleep and didn't hear a single word.

Angel heard the some kids playing outside. She knew their family went to bed about two hours earlier compared to others. Angel heard Liam grunt. He wanted there to be silence, but that wasn't going to happen. Angel smiled as she heard kids playing and laughing in the snow. She wished Ava would join them.

**~Later that night~Angel's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a shiver. The fire was dimming. I decided to go get some more fire wood. I looked outside. The children were starting to leave. I went around the back to find all the firewood gone. I looked around. It had been there before. I went to the front of the house and saw what had happened. I smiled at the little building the children had built.

Then I heard screaming. 'What was that? It wasn't the playful scream.' I rushed to where the voice was. There was some sort of demon there. It seemed like something that had come out of the story. I looked on the ground and there was a pile of clothes and some ash. The demon turned straight towards me. There were two things I could have sworn. First this was like the demon from the story Ava had wanted me to tell. Second, did it just mumble something about innocence?

I sprinted back home. I had to get the rest of my family to safety to whatever that...that...thing was. I woke up Ava, Liam and Sage as fast as I could.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked out the small window. The demon was already there. Bullets were ready to aim.

"Out! Out! Out!" I shouted as I ushered them through the back door. We started running. I saw our neighbors come out because of all the screaming. They looked confused. Then they screamed at the monster. But, it was too late. The demon had shot some kind of bullet. Stars started to appear on our neighbor's bodies, until they disintegrated into dust. All that was left were the clothes and some ash.

There was silence. We were too scared to move. Ava broke the silence by asking, "Isn't that an Akuma?"

I quickly covered her mouth. Now wasn't the time for discoveries.

"It is! They are real!" Ava smiled. All Zeke and Sage could do was gape at the Akuma.

Ava slipped away from my hand and skipped towards it. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Did you see what just happened to them?" I said pointing to the remains of our neighbors.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." Ava replied.

I quickly tried to chase after her, but the Akuma already had the weapon fired. I did all I could do. I screamed. I continued running, even as the bullet pierced her.

Tears were running down my face. I didn't normally cry in front of others because I wanted to be a good role model. Even as Liam and Sage ran to catch up, I knew it was too late.

"Angelica." Ava whispered. "They are real. All of dad's stories. They're real." She smiled as the stars continued to spread through her body.

I don't know what happened next, but it might have been that she was dying, I felt all my emotions rush out and pain in my back. I arched my back and saw feathers everywhere. The feathers wrapped around my little sister and I saw the stars begin to fade.

She soon looked normal again. But this time, as I looked into her eyes, I saw confusion. Not just that, I saw fear, awe AND confusion. Was she scared of the Akuma? Then I turned around, and what I saw scared me. I had wings.

I didn't have enough time to stare at my wings. The Akuma fired a whole round of shots. I covered Ava. Sage and Liam were also hidden under my wings. They had caught up. All I wanted to do was protect my family. But, that wasn't going to happen with me disintegrating.

I opened my eyes and felt no pain. I knew the bullets had hit me but I felt no pain. My siblings were hugging me like there was no end. As I turned around, I saw some men destroying the Akuma. One was running towards us. He was a red-head with an eye patch.

He was wearing a uniform just like the other two who were battling the Akuma.

"Are you all alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. "Sorry we're late."

"Who are you?" Liam asked angrily.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Lavi. I'm an exorcist. So are the other two." He turned around and watched as the other exorcists used a final blow on the Akuma. They soon walked up to Lavi, the others and I.

The one with white hair and some sort of mutated arm introduced himself as Allen. "This is Kanda. He's not very friendly." He said as he pointed to the man with the long blue hair tied up. He looked aggravated at what Allen had said, but seemed to pretend he didn't hear a thing.

"So, what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"Well, you're coming with us to the Black Order." Lavi answered.

"The Black Order? That's the one daddy was in!" Ava exclaimed.

"Oh, your dad worked with the Black Order? That's cool. Which means you should be prepared. Come on, let's go." Allen said.

"Wait, who?" Liam asked.

"That girl with the wings." Kanda said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"First of all, she has a name. It's Angelica. That's Liam and Ava. And I'm Sage." Sage said as she introduced her family members.

"I don't care whose name is whose. Let's get moving." Kanda said.

"No."

Kanda turned around to me. "Why not?"

"I'm not leaving. AT ALL. At least, not without my family." I replied.

"If you stay with them, the Akuma will come after them until they get your innocence." Lavi said.

"I'm sure I can protect them." I said in an unsure voice.

"Che, yeah right." Kanda scoffed.

"I can." I protested. "Please I-" I was suddenly cut off.

"You should go." Ava said. There was a sad tone in her voice. Liam and Sage nodded in agreement.

"Wha—, Why?"

"I would be too dangerous with you here." Liam said.

"So, you don't want me here?"

"If you want to keep your family….our family safe….then please leave." Sage said. "Become a strong and confident fighter."

I stared at all them with a dumbfounded look on my face. Was I really hearing things right? I don't know, but it sounded like they were kicking me out. It sounded as if they wanted me to leave. I felt tears come to my eyes as their words settled into my mind. "Let me first get a couple of things."

The rest of my family followed. "Here, take this." Ava offered. It was a picture of our family. Our whole family including our parents.

"I can't." I tried not to make any eye contact.

"We insist." Sage said.

As usual, I couldn't say no. I took the picture and the frame that came with it. I placed it carefully into a bag. Then I took out a small box.

"What's in there?" My siblings asked. I had never shown it to them.

"These belonged to mom and dad." Then I handed an item to each of them. "I'll write to you every chance I get." I painfully thought about if they would write back.

"It's time to go." We heard outside. There were no goodbyes. As I walked through the small pathway, I turned around and waved a small goodbye to no one.


End file.
